Kirby's Dream World
Kirby's Adventure 3D (星のカービ3Dアドベンチャー in Japan translating to Hoshi no Kābī 3D Adventure) is a Kirby game for the 3DS produced by Fritez Co. being considered a sequel to Kirby's Adventure. It includes many elements from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and platforming elements much like Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Story Gameplay The gameplay is very much like a traditional sidecrolling Kirby game. Much like Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards the game is a 2.5D game the graphics being fully renderd in 3D but still the triditional 2D platforming is used. Alike from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards the way the path of a stage turns, spirals, twists ect. the player will naturally scroll through the path when taking action. The main character is Kirby who returns with his famous inhale ability that allows him to suck in enemies. When an enemy is in his mouth Kirby can't endlessly float and runs slightly slower. "Kirby" then has three options, he can spit out the object/enemy as a powerful projectile or Kirby can swallow the enemy automaticlliy defeating it. Some enemies give a special ability to kirby that depends on thier powers if swallowed. For example a Hot Head can blow fire and gives Kirby the fire ability that he can use to blow fire. Copy abilities give Kirby a uniqe hat and sometimes change his color. There is also many other attacks to abilities used by combining buttons. When Kirby has an ability the player can choose to create a helper extanging his ability into a COM controlled enemy based on Kirby's extanged ability. Helpers have the same moveset as the ability they were summoned with. Helpers also follow the player helping him by attaking enemies, cutting ropes, holding switches ect. Up to three Helpers can be created at a time, this was a feature that was cancelled in Kirby GCN .There are also three other players to play as being Meta Knight, King Dedede and a the new character Gloyd each having thier own advantages, disadvantages, and abilities.Players can jump onto each other to make a stack called a piggyback. When piggybacking the bottom character moves around moving the whole stack. The piggyback can also attack with any weapons or abilites they have. The players can also hold hands and run dragging eachother as they run. Items can do many things such as replenish the player's health bar (like Food and Maxim Tomato) or various other things. Star Stamps are rare items in the game being only 150 of them in the game. Star Stamps unlock new modes and mini-games. There are only about 2 or 3 star stamps in a level to collect each being placed in hard or sometimes secert areas. There are 10 levels each containing a certain amount of stages. In a level there is one boss stage not counting as a level that contains a boss. The boss may give some abilities from the attacks or things that they throw. To move on to the next level the boss must be defeated. A stage contains many enemies and collectables to be found as well as somtimes a mini-boss. After a level is cleared the player plays a goal game for a chance to collect various items and objects. At the end of the level various bubble items float in one place with walls and a floor the only opening being the celing. The player will then be dropped in a spinning cannon that is launches the player when desierd. When launced the player will bounce off walls and pop any bubbles collecting the items. Gordos will act as walls that bounce Kirby torwards the celing. Sometimes blocks and terrain will be placed for the player to bounce off of. When the player scrolls of the top of the screen he/she lands on a platform and uses any collected items. When hit by enemies/objects or other obstacles the player's health guage goes down an amount depending on how powerful the hazard was. If all health is lost a life is lost and the player must restart the room or mini-boss they lost a life in. If all lifes are lost the player gets a "Game Over" and is forced to either go back to the main lobby restarting the stage or quitting taking the player back to the title screen. Modes Adventure 1 to 4 Player The main mode of the game. This includes a large story with 3D renderd cutscenes and all the normal gameplay. The players can share food and ride eachother. They can also freely pick any character to play as. However, enemies and other foes are a bit tougher for each player joining. If a player is left behind then he is warped over to the 1st player. Mini-Game Carnival 1 to 4 Player Extras that can be played with friends each having diffirent gameplay. There are 6 mini-games and the player starts with 2 and has to unlock the other 4. All mini-games are unlocked by collecting enough Star Stamps besides one that is unlocked a diffirent way. Extra Adventure 1 to 4 Player A much harder version of normal adventure with tougher foes, less health and less food and 1-Ups. Other than that not much gameplay has changed. (Unlocked by beating Adventure) The Arena 1 to 4 Player In the Arena the players must fight and defeat all bosses from Adventure in a new way then the past Kirby games. The player starts by choosing any character. If any player is Kirby that player must pick an ability out of all the abilites in the game if desired. Then all players enter the main lobby with three bubble tomatos floating at the top that only the 1st player can use. There are also random copy pedestals on the sides of the stage and seven doors the biggest on in the middle that is unavaible. When the player enters a door then all four will enter inside being two doors labled a random boss (besides Nightwing and the villain) from adventure who the players must fight if the door is enterd. After beating a boss the players can come back into the main lobby but with all doors but the first one enterd unavaible. After beating a secoundary room all doors will become avaible again and the whole prosses must be redone. After beating all six mini-doors the main one will open up with only one option: Nightwing. After Nightwing all players end up in a room with a giant dark door where the final boss is fought. (Unlocked by beating Adventure) The True Arena 1 to 4 Player The True Arena is almost exactly like the Arena but includes fighting all EX bosses and mini-bosses. Although it is more eerie themed. Jukebox Main Article:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Soundtrack Simply a mode that allows the player to listen to the music of the game. Music is unlocked by clearing the stage that bears any music themes. Star Theater Allows the player to watch various cutscenes from the story. Cutscenes are unlocked by seeing the cutscene in adventure mode. Settings Allows the player to take totorials, toggle controlls and delete the game if desired. Characters Supporting Characters Vehicles Enemies Enemies New Returning Mid-Bosses Bosses *''For a list of Bosses, Mini-Bosses and thier attacks see'':Kirby's Adventure 3D/Bosses Copy Abilities For movesets of these abilites see Kirby's Adventure 3D/Ability Movesets. New Abilities Super Abilities Ability Adventures Ability Adventures Museams *Animal Museam *Cutter Museam *Fire Museam *Ice Museam *Hammer Museam *Mini Museam *Magnet Museam *Parasol Museam *Mix Museam Items Spray Paint Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Gloyd Waddle Dazz TBA Levels *''For all stages with thier info see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Stages '' Other Pages */Soundtrack/ */Beta Elements/ */Mini-Games/ *DLC */Stage Info/ */Environmental Objects/ */Enemies/ Downloadable Content Main Article: ''Kirby's Adventure 3D/DLC Character Pack 'Realese Date':TBA'' *'Waddle Dazz': *'Viliav': Minigame Pack ''Realese Date:TBA'' *'Shooting Stars:' *'TBA' Level Pack Realese Date:TBA *'Castle Dedede': *'Melon Mansion': Room Pack Extra Pack Realese Date:TBA *'Extra Spary Paints': *'Extra Copy Plattes': *'Assesories': *'Helper to Hero': Nintendo eShop Description Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! Gallery For the game's beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery IronMamKA3D.png|Iron Mam Kirby'sAdventure3DFinalLogo.png|Beta Logo #4 Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DrippyKA3D.png|DrippyKirby'sAdventure3DGrandLogo.png|Beta Logo #5 PoppyBrosSrKA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Kirby'sAdventure3DMostPossiblyFinalLogo.png|Final logo CloudKirby2KA3D.png|Cloud Kirby FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby GordoKA3D.png|Gordo VoltSpark2.png|Volt Spark Kirby BurningKirbyKA3D.png|Burning Kirby PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo as seen in the group art Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games